


Midnight Experimentation

by midnightecho



Category: Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the filming of series three, John and James have a bit of fun…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Experimentation

“Stop squirming.” John’s voice rumbled in James’s ear and his lips tickled his earlobes and sensitive neck, making him wriggle even more. He longed to grab John by his open collar and pull him close, covering him in kisses, but the apron tied tightly around his wrists prevented him from doing anything of the sort.

“John...” he moaned softly. “Stop teasing me, it’s agonizing.”

The law short exhalation of breath brushed warmly across the base of James’s neck, causing his breath to catch. He felt John’s hands slide expertly over his heaving chest, toying with his shirt buttons. James leaned his head against the cupboard door he sat in front of as John made his way down his chest, taking his time to kiss every inch of his bare skin, nibbling softly at his nipples so that by the time he reached James’s navel the medical student was groaning with want.

John slowly slipped his fingers into the waistband of James’s jeans and ran them around his hips, teasing to an unbearable extent before finally undoing the button and sliding the denim down James’s legs.

James could barely handle it. He was extremely hot considering the chilly night air outside, and he doubted he was going to cool down any time soon. He could feel the pressure building up, feel his glasses slipping down his nose from the sweat and, as he was unable to push them back up to his eyes, watched them steam up quickly from his heavy panting.

How had he even gotten into this situation? Not that he wasn’t enjoying it... But he’d come down from Scotland ready for a few weekends of doing what he enjoys most, free from the stress of his medical training and a break from living with his girlfriend – his girlfriend. Shit. James had completely forgotten about her as soon as John came along. John, with his perfect flicky hair, adorable campness, natural charm and effortless seduction – not that James needed any more seducing – and bloody good oral skills, James added to his mental list as John pushed down his underwear and got to work on him. Fucking incredible.

Suddenly John’s hand clamped over James’s mouth, cutting his moan short. John’s face appeared very close to his, eyes looking panicked and afraid. James frowned, wondering what was going on, what he had missed, and then he heard it; the rustling of the marquee entrance, slow footsteps moving across the floor towards them.

The pair stayed as still as their state would allow them and John eventually removed his hand from James’s mouth once his breathing had steadied. All they could do was wait, watching each other with widening eyes as the footsteps came closer and closer.

But they didn’t stop. Instead the anonymous passed them, stopping a few metres to their right. A moment later there came the odd squeak of a fridge door opening near them and a rattle of a bottle being clumsily extracted from the door.

John carefully peeped over the work surface while James waited hear who the intruder was. He watched John’s eyes widen before he ducked back down as low as possible.

“John?” came the awfully familiar and tiredly confused voice of Sue Perkins. Then, somewhat unexpectedly, she knowingly said “Ahh. Have you got James down there, by any chance? Thought you two might be at it by now. Don’t worry; I’ve probably seen much worse than what you’re doing. I only came to get a drink – don’t let me interrupt.”

And she shut the fridge door and walked back out of the marquee as if nothing had ever happened.

“What the hell just happened?” James’s head could not yet comprehend the odd circumstances they had just encountered, and John looked just as befuddled. “How did she even know it was me? Fuck, John...” James grasped John’s forearm desperately. “What if she lets it out tomorrow? She can’t not tell anyone, this is Sue, she’ll at least make some reference to it tomorrow during filming – oh god, what’s going to happen?–”

“Hey,” John soothed, placing a slim finger over James’s lips and looking calmly into his panicked blue eyes. “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine.” He leant over James, placing a hand on his chest and easing him back to lie alongside the counter. John adjusted his position over James and moved close so that their lips were centimetres apart and whispered. “Just relax.”


End file.
